(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-country ski boot and more particularly to a boot wherein the sole section and at least the lower marginal area of the upper section are integrally molded from a plastics material with the sole section having the necessary stiffness of conventional cross-country ski boots while permitting the desired flexing of the sole.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Heretofore it has not been possible to make a cross-country ski boot with the sole and upper sections integrally molded. One of the reasons why this type of boot construction has not been possible is that the necessary functioning of the boot could not be maintained as the sole and upper sections were either too flexible or rigid when molded together. The sole section would lose its necessary property for torsional rigidity and thereby deforming under lateral pressures applied thereto by one's foot, when in use. However, it is desirable to have such a cross-country ski boot as it would result in a light-weight boot which is waterproof, wear-resistant, easy to clean, long-wearing and easy to produce and further which may be produced in different colours by simply using different colour pigments in the plastics material.